Goodnight Moon
by Maveryck Hale
Summary: Stiles has been having terribly lust filled nightmares lately. What is the cause for these dreams? Or should I say who? STEREK M/M
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fic so please be as honestly brutal as you can be, I know I need to improve in some areas and whatnot but anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic. Oh, I also do not own Teen Wolf.  
****WARNING! This fic contains Mature subject matter, Mainly sexual activities, Course language and M/M content. Don't like? don't read.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

Stile threw his jeep into park and shut it off as he tried to calm his heartbeat. He couldn't understand why he was so damn nervous, it was just Derek. All Derek said he wanted to do was talk to Stiles in person.

As if he could read minds, Derek appeared in the doorway to the old garage he was currently living in.

"Might as well get this over with…" Stiles muttered to himself as he opened his jeep door and jumped out. He proceeded to where Derek was standing, noticing that the older man hadn't taken his eyes off him since he appeared. "You're not going to try and, y'know, eat me. Are you?" Stiles said, earning himself a smack upside the head and one of Derek's 'who the fuck do you think I am' looks.

"Just shut up and come inside so we can talk." Derek replied.

"What do we need to talk about?" Stiles asked as he followed Derek into the garage and up a staircase to Derek's living room_._ _If you could even call it that._

"Sit." Derek said, pointing to the edge of the bed that had been crammed into what must have been the old garage's office.

"What''s this all about, Derek?" Stiles questioned as he sat down.

"I don't know where to begin." Derek sighed, pacing in front of stiles.

"The start is always a good place to begin." Stiles replied sarcastically, earning him yet another smack upside the head. "Okay, I deserved that one."

"You think?" Derek snapped. "Would you just sit there and shut up while I talk?"

Stiles sat up straight and sealed his lips shut with a lock and key. His leg was bouncing up and down, he was nervous.

"Could you stop with the leg?" Derek snapped as he grabbed stiles bouncing leg. "God! You annoy me so much, I can''t even begin to understand why I find myself so unbelievably attracted to you!"

"You what?" Stiles managed just a whisper, too stunned for anything else.

"I like you stiles." Derek said, letting go of stiles leg and standing up to pace again.

"Don't fuck with my feelings Derek. You know how I feel about you." Stiles asked as he stood up.

"I'm not fucking with you, I really want you." Derek said as he stopped pacing.

Derek was now standing right in front of stiles. If stiles just barely raised his hand he would be able to touch Derek's abs, the thought of doing so sent an energizing volt to stiles cock. He could feel Derek staring at him as he mentally debated whether or not he wanted to do it. As if he could sense Stiles' indecision Derek leaned in so that his lips were mere millimeters away from his ear.

"You know you want to." Derek whispered seductively in his ear.

"N-no I d-don't." Stiles stuttered in a failed attempt to disguise his lust. Derek licked the back of stiles earlobe and sucking it into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. Stiles hips jerked forward grinding into Derek's. Derek's hands moved to stiles hips and started rubbing at the hem of his shirt. Stiles couldn't hold the moan that escaped his mouth. Derek acted on this opportunity to kiss his way down stiles jaw to where it meets his neck, biting and sucking the spot.

"Oh Derek! D-don't stop doing that." Stiles gasped as his hips continued to jerk forward into Derek. His hand's began to wander up Derek's body slowly. Stopping as his finger gently brushed over Derek;s nipple. The moan that came from Derek's mouth still attached to stiles neck made his cock harden instantly. Hungry with lust Stiles slid his hand to the back of Derek's neck and pulled his head back, only to hungrily devour Derek's lusciously soft lips. Tongues dancing, lips colliding, teeth clashing and mouths being explored. Stiles just couldn't get enough of Derek at once so he pushed up against Derek, trying to touch as much of the man possible at once, causing them to almost fall over. Derek placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and pushed him backwards till his knees hit the edge of the bed, then they were both falling. Derek landed on top of stiles and fervently began exploring stiles body. Hands snaking up under Stiles shirt, lips attacking his throat, moans elicited every which way.

"O-off," Stiles moaned as Derek abused stiles erect nipple with his fingers. "my shirt off now!"

Derek obliged, nearly ripping the shirt off before slipping Stiles abused nipple into his mouth and between his teeth. Sensually nibbling on the erect stub before massaging the skin around it with his tongue.

"Derek!" Stiles nearly screamed in pleasure, "Please"

"Please what?" Derek whispered seductively into stiles mouth as he sucked stiles bottom lip into his mouth.

"More." Was all stiles could manage to say before his lips were being attack again.

Stiles fumbled with the fly on Derek's jeans as the attack on his lips continued. Finally after just ripping them apart stiles hands began palming Derek's cock Derek gasped into Stiles mouth, proceeding to rip stiles jeans off and shoving his hand in stiles boxers, jerking Stiles dick, making his grip on Derek's cock tighten, Stiles slid off Derek's boxers and trailed kisses all the way down his body. Slowly stiles licked a trail from the base of his cock to the tip before sucking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip until Derek couldn't handle it anymore and grabbed the back of stiles head and shoving his cock into stiles awaiting throat. Stiles began to methodically bob his head and swirl the tip as Derek's hips just kept slipping forward for more. Derek could feel the beginnings of his orgasm start to gather in the pit of his stomach, pulling his dick out of stiles mouth he bent down and replaced it with his tongue before he kissed a path down to stiles boxer waistband. Licking from one hip bone to the other, pausing to suck a bit of flesh and nibble gently, driving Stiles mad.

"Suck." Stiles moaned, and Derek wasted no time doing just that. Kissing the underside of stiles dick and swallowing it all at once, nearly making stiles cum. Derek let his teeth scrape along stiles dick as his head bobbed up and down, deeper and deeper. He rested his hands on the stiles inner thighs, spreading his legs to get better access, massaging them as he worked his way down closer to stiles puckered hole. "Oh god Derek! That feels so good."

Stiles couldn't stop moaning as Derek's hand crept closer and closer to his hole. His fingers glided over the hole making stiles shiver. Slowly Derek began to push his finger in all the way, wiggling a bit to loosen the muscles. Stiles cried out in pleasure as his prostate was being attacked. Stiles could feel the mouth around his cock grinning as something started to scrape against his prostate, slowly turning the pleasure to pain. He realized what Derek was doing and screamed...

The alarm clock on the nightstand beeped annoyingly.

Stiles bolted up right in bed, covered in sweat and _oh god did I have a wet dream?_

"It's going to be a _long_ day." stiles sighed as he pushed the covers on his bed off of himself to start getting ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2: Update

I just wanted to update the people that followed this story...

I originally planned to write a full story but i just couldn't find any inspiration to continue writing it.  
I also had to wipe my hard drive for the laptop I was using.

So I will not be updating this story, effectively turning it into a oneshot?

But alas! I am currently working on a new story so stay tuned! :D


End file.
